


Think Before You Speak

by KrazyKyStaHatter, TrashFamBam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Multi, Original Character(s), Trash Fic, revamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKyStaHatter/pseuds/KrazyKyStaHatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFamBam/pseuds/TrashFamBam
Summary: It has been two years since the end of the war, and everyone thinks that the threat is over. But they couldn’t be more wrong.Almost impossibly, the Akatsuki all survived by slipping into another world. Now they are back. And this time, they are not alone. From this other world they brought something quite extraordinary… Four regular teenage girls who can’t even speak Japanese.





	Think Before You Speak

**Author's Note:**

> **TrashFabBam** : This fic I originally put up in my high school years on fanfic.net and as I wanna get back into writing I thought a good way to start would be revamping it. So that's how this came around. I've tried to make it more logical than what I originally wrote and with a lot of encouragement from friends and what not I'm a lot happier with the way it's going.  
> Please, please, please take note that there are OCs in this. Sometimes I still get shit from people reading the old fic who don't bother to notice I planted the words OC everywhere. I know they're not for everyone but they're unfortunately important to the story so I can't just write them out immediately. So OC OC OC OC OC OC OC OC if you don't like them then please skip over this rather than telling me how much you hate them.  
> I do ask that if you don't like any part of the story you leave it rather than leave a horrible review. Again this will not likely be for everyone, this is a gateway for me to get back into writing and help me work through some personal stuff. Not really up for harsh criticisms but I am open to helpful suggestions.  
> The old fic is still up under the same name because I'm too lazy to take it down.  
>  **KrazyKyStaHatter** : Sup! I've been helping TrashFamBam work through this fic and edit it. I'm super proud of how well she's done updating it! Let us know what you think!

I had been two long, peaceful years. The war had ended and everyone had began to move forwards with their lives. At least most of the shinobi were trying to move forwards… others were uncomfortably stuck cleaning while his room-mate was cuddling and making creepy noises at his new girlfriend.

“You are just the cutest.”

“Naruto!” she giggled as buried her bright red face in his shoulder.

Sasuke forced back the snarky comment he so desperately wanted to say and attempted to ignore the mixture of chuckles and high pitched squeals coming from their shared living room. If he could walk out, he would, but the untrusting eyes of the rest of the villagers were enough to keep him indoors for now.

“Your laugh is like music. Particularly when I tickle you right here...”

“N-No, Naruto! Stop!!”

“Yes... Please stop,” Sasuke finally spoke up, hearing them awkwardly moving around before he decided to turn around to face them. “If you could refrain from doing that in front of me...”

Naruto scoffed as he cuddled his Hinata to his chest once more, “You’re always here though. How can we have some time alone when you never leave?”

“How am I supposed to leave when I’m on house arrest?”

“It’s not house arrest Teme. You’re just not allowed to leave the village without the rest of the team. It’s not that bad right?”

“I have you as a babysitter. It is worse than bad.”

“Sasuke-kun,” Hinata perked up, not trusting him but willing to try if it would make Naruto happy, “maybe we would could all go out and get something to eat. The more you move around the village, the more everyone will get used to having you back with us.”

“I think I’ll pass, Hyuuga.”

“It’s Hinata, and we’re all going out for lunch because that is a great suggestion!” Naruto decided for them, shooting a quick glare at Sasuke before softening his expression for Hinata once more. He took her hand in his and began to lead the way out, pausing only at the door for Sasuke to put away his pride and join them.

A moment of silence passed between them before Sasuke relented and moved towards the door with them. This was going to be an unpleasant experience, but it would be more unpleasant if he did it alone.

* * *

It had been two long, boring years. Each day dragged by, with the sound of giggling adolescent girls filling nearly every tedious minute of it. He still didn’t fully understand why Obito had sent him there, or the rest of the Akatsuki for that matter. Right on the verge of death, Obito would show up with Zetsu to send them away, and that ‘away’ was this strange world. There were no instructions given other than to survive, and now Pein was living the life of the man he murdered after arriving. One Sato Haruki met an unfortunate end after Pein was forced to adapt in this strange world, and now he was working as a transfer teacher from Japan in high school full of squealing girls who seem fascinated by his mere presence.

“Onokfw Sato!”

“Nj Sato. Iwe mwe!”

“Good morning. Good morning.” He replied without care, sending the two into another fit of giggles. He never cared to learn English beyond some basics, despite working in this place for nearly two years now. He had other interests.

He had learnt that in this world, his own world, his life, was nothing more than a form of entertainment. A picture show that children watched on their TVs. The worst part of all was that Uzumaki Naruto was the main focus of the show. It meant the odds were stacked against him from the beginning. Most interesting of all, Pein could sense the presence of chakra, but no one here seemed to use it or even notice it. It had taken just over a year, but he had finally finished his test, and today he was going to be able to find out just how many of these girls had chakra within them.

Pein walked into the class just as the girls all began to sit down. The other teacher was already there, passing out the handouts for the day and smiling when he saw Pein walk in. “Sato Sensei, good morning.”

“Good morning, Hill Sensei.” His reply was friendly enough, not caring much for the man but admittedly enjoying having at least one person he could understand. “How are you today?”

“Same as always. And you?”

“The usual, but I do have something I want to try...”

“Oh?” Hill turned to face him, definitely curious considering the man had shown little to no interest in straying from the work dictated.

Pein nodded and pulled out the small sheets he had created. Hill looked at them all curiously as he took them, trying to understand why he was holding small blank pieces of paper. He didn’t question it though as he went and placed a single sheet on each of the student's desk.

“Do you want the students to write something on these?”

“No, no. It’s sort of like... a magic trick.” Pein waved his hand around vaguely as he explained. “They hold the paper between their hands, concentrate on pouring their... energy into it.”

“Is it like a mood ring or something?”

“Mood ring? Yes, I guess so...” It was a struggle to explain it without sounding crazy. He cleared his throat as he placed a sheet between his hands, concentrating for a moment before opening his hands up to show the paper had turned blue. “It’s something the children back home do. Some people can turn it blue. It means... that you have good luck for the day.”

“Huh... that’s pretty neat.”

Hill smiled at the trick and took Pein’s paper from him, waving it at the kids as he explained to them how to do it. Soon enough the room began to light up as a few of the girls managed to change their paper to blue. They began to show it off to the others in the room who muttered in defeat.

“Ife! Jwek ji wefa,” Hill got the attention of the class and finally began the lesson, explaining the handout and letting the girls begin their work.

Pein took this time to start walking around. He was meant to be checking on their work and helping the small mistakes they made, but he had something more important to check. Out of the class of twenty, he counted four present showed signs of having chakra.

“Excuse me, Sato Sensei? Can I please have some help?”

Pein moved over to the student to look over their work. He could do more tests on this chakra later. After all, he now had a way to find out who had chakra in this world.

* * *

Sakura hummed gently to herself. She hugged the new medical books she had bought to her chest as she walked her way through the peaceful village. It was in these moments, when the sun was shining and warming her skin, that she forgot about the war and all of the tragedies that they had to endure.

“How about we go get some-”

“Don’t you dare say ramen!”

“Oh come on...”

She knew those voices anywhere. Taking a quick turn, Sakura changed her direction and moved towards them until she saw the trio moving around the uncomfortable crowds. It wasn’t often that she saw Sasuke out, but every time she did it filled her with joy.

“Naruto! Sasuke-kun!”

She called and waved as she ran over to them. She made sure to smile at Hinata once she caught up, enjoying seeing the Hyuuga finally getting her happy ending.

“Sakura-chan. Are you heading out for lunch too?” Hinata chirped to the cherry blossom, “Would you like to join us?”

“I would love to! As long as it’s alright with you... Sasuke-kun?”

Her only reply was a small “Tch” from the Uchiha, though it was more than most people could have ever asked for. The argument between the two boys picked up once more as the group moved through the streets in search of an agreeable place to eat. Sakura couldn’t help but notice the eyes that were trailing them though. She was used to the wandering eyes when she was with Hinata and Naruto, but this was different.

It was different because of Sasuke.

Everyone looked ready and willing to jump at any second. They were angry and distrustful. And, although he didn’t show it, Sakura knew that it was getting to him. He was forced into the village and told that it was his home again, but no one else seemed to want him around. She couldn’t imagine just out of place he must be feeling. Walking through the village with the hero of the war, while the entire time everyone was seeing him as the villain.

“...Right over the table! I can’t remember the last time I saw Shino-kun laugh so hard!” Hinata finished with a delicate laugh. It became clear that Sakura hadn’t heard a word she said, and after following her eye line, it was even clearer as to why. “Sakura... Sakura-chan!”

“Huh?”

“You should take your own advice and tell him how you feel already.”

It took a great deal of strength not to roll her eyes. She knew that Hinata’s intentions were good, but their situations were completely different. “I have told him. Many times Hinata, but that’s not what this is about!”

“Then what is it about?”

“It has been two years since the war ended, but most of the village still doesn’t want him around. What does he have to do to feel like he has a home here again?”

“But Sakura-chan...” Hinata lowered her voice as Naruto’s grew, wanting to hide their conversation, “...can you really blame them?”

It took a lot for Sakura to admit, but quietly she did. “I can’t blame them. Sasuke-kun did a lot of terrible things, not just to the village but to Naruto and I as well. But I know that he’s trying to make up for everything in his own way. We should be cutting him some slack. We should be helping him recover from the pain he has had to deal with.”

“Well... you could always lead by example.”

Somehow, the boys stopped arguing long enough to stop outside of a barbecue restaurant, only to have passersby glaring at the mere sight of Sasuke. Taking on Hinata’s advice, Sakura cracked her knuckles loud enough to draw the attention of the strangers, shooting them her own warning stare which made them shuffle off with minor apologies.

“...That’s not what I meant...”

“Barbecue sounds great!” Sakura chose to ignore Hinata’s grumble as she started pushing everyone into the building.

It wasn’t hard for their small group to get a seat, not with the hero Uzumaki Naruto with them. The minute they sat down though, it was like Sakura and Sasuke stopped existing. Hinata and Naruto cuddled, giggling and flirting like they were alone once again. The sight caused Sasuke to sigh deeply, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Sakura merely smiled at the two. “I’m glad the two of them finally realised they belonged together. They deserve to be happy.”

“I’m sure they could be happy somewhere else,” Sasuke muttered, not even glancing in Sakura’s direction.

“No need to be so sour. Let them express their new found love.”

“Again, they can express it somewhere else.” There seemed to be no arguing with him, so Sakura tried to focus on the menu, only to have her attention drawn away by his next statement. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Huh?”

“Just before. You didn’t even hide what you were doing.”

Sakura merely shrugged it off, not caring if it bothered him or not. “Some people around here need to relax a little. You deserve a break Sasuke-kun.”

“You’re the only person who thinks that.”

“No... Naruto thinks so, too!”

“Like that counts...”

Sakura couldn’t help but giggle to herself as the waiter came over to take their orders. It was just after she finished placing her order when she felt the movement of a hand slipping into her own. Out of sight of the workers and out of sight of the couple across from them, Sasuke linked their fingers together without moving a single facial muscle. She followed suit and refused to let her joy shine out, instead choosing to join in the conversation that Hinata was trying to bring her and Sasuke into.

The action was secret. One that was just for her.

* * *

“Good-bye, Sensei!”

“Good work today, Sato Sensei,” Hill praised him. All the classes had gone smoothly throughout the day, with most of the conversations being about the ‘good luck’ test Pein had given them. “Your little paper charm worked well. You must let me know where to get some at some point.”

“Yes... at some point...”

The conversation was interrupted before Hill could question him further. A knock caught their attention, and the two men looked to see a figure standing in the doorway. A familiar face caught Pein’s attention and made him scowl deeper than ever before.

“Obito...”

“Oh. You know him?” Hill put down the papers in his hands, moving to greet the stranger but something stopped him. He looked between the two men and some part of him told him that it was safer to stay put. To not get involved. “You... you’re free to go for the day. I’ll finish up here, Sato Sensei.”

“As you wish...”

Pein moved off quickly, not wanting to go, but needing to know why after all this time Obito had decided to show his face. They moved through the school at a steady pace, ignoring the students who were still stumbling around the grounds.

“This...” Obito was the first to speak, “is an interesting occupation you have taken on.”

Pein scoffed at the idea that he chose this of his own free will. “I took the identity of the first man I came across who looked similar to me. His life became mine after you sent me here.”

“I saved your life, Pein. You should be thanking me.”

“You forced me into a singular body after sending me here. An action that I still do not fully understand. You could have left me to die as Nagato.”

“I needed a plan B.”

“Uzumaki beat you, didn’t he?” Pein snorted, gaining a little satisfaction in knowing that Obito had been beaten by the blonde jinchuriki as well. “And then, somehow, you managed to send yourself to this world as well.”

Obito didn’t seem the least bit fazed by Pein’s accusations. Rather, he seemed to agree with everything that Pein was saying to him. “I put everything I had into the Akatsuki, you didn’t think I would not have a plan B for us all?”

“And so now we let them win, and live out the rest of our lives in this... place?”

“Our fight is not over yet, Pein.”

All movement stopped at the few words. They had been beaten. If Obito was here too, that meant that the entire Akatsuki had been beaten off one by one, and yet the man said the fight wasn’t over.

“You’re insane.”

“We have a second chance, and the advantage of the surprise.” Obito finally turned to face Pein head on. There was no question in his eyes, nor in his tone. “We go back tomorrow. I’ve secured us a secluded location to regroup and return to our own world.”

“And then what?”

“And then you will listen to what I have to say and act without any sign of hesitation.”

A single piece of paper was passed to Pein before Obito left without another word. There was a location written down, one that Pein luckily knew so it wouldn’t be too hard to find. As much as he detested the idea of working for Obito again, thinking about being trapped in this world for the rest of his life made him feel ill. His only regret is that he wouldn’t be able to figure out the abilities of those with chakra in this world.

He began his way back to his classroom, knowing it would most likely be the last time… Until a few voices caught his ear.

“Jn, jn Tay! Your hobby sounds very interesting. In-ter-est-ting. _Jhn_ delicious.”

“Aahhhhh interesting! Oih oiej fn in.”

Pein poked his head into the room. What should have been an empty room, housed four students, sitting in a group after having pushed a few of the desks together. One of the girls was blonde with short hair, her nose buried deep in her book where she was carefully sketching out a series of hands in different poses. The tiny brunette was busy trying to balance a pencil between her nose and lips, an extremely vacant look on her face. Finally, the tall Asian girl was busy pointing out bits of a textbook to a girl he recognized from his classes. Tay, he believed her name was. He didn’t mind her too much. She was quiet in class, and she looked like the shinobi from Kumogakure which helped remind him of home a little.

“Ah! Sato Sensei.” The tallest one stood up in a hurry, laughing awkwardly as she bowed formally at him. “I know we’re not supposed to be in here but the library was full, and we just wanted a place to study peacefully.”

That took Pein by surprise. He moved further into the room as all the girl focused their attention on him. “You speak Japanese?” he asked, not caring as much about the group breaking the school rules.

“Oh yes, I do. My mother is Japanese! After she married my father, she moved here with him so they could start a family.” Her tone remained formal, naturally speaking, though her accent did throw him off a little. “My name is May. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Do you girls often study here after classes have ended?”

“If I say yes… will we get in trouble?”

“I promise you won’t.”

“Then yes, we do. I help Tay with her Japanese...” May indicated to the girl from his class, moving around the group as she introduced them all. “This is Abi, she’s the top of her art class. And that is Elle… she’s an idiot.”

Elle snapped out of her daze the minute her name was mention. Glaring at May as she mumbled at her, “Jje miwo idiot edf?”

“NI. Omf iwe j!” May pointed at the untouched books before turning back to Pein with a small smile. “We help keep each other motivated to get our work done.”

“Would you like to test your luck?” Pein asked as he pulled out more of his chakra testing sheets.

“Huh?”

“Your luck. Hold these pieces of paper between your hands. Breathe deeply and...” Pein explained as he showed her how to perform the test, soon enough opening his hands to reveal the blue sheet of paper.

“Oh, that’s neat. Ind! Hin owe nf!!” May exclaimed in excitement, taking some of the papers and passing them out to each of her friends.

One by one the girls tested out their ‘luck’ with the paper, and one by one the papers all turned blue. The four girls began to chatter to each other while showing off their pieces of paper. Pein just watched them with a curious look in his eye. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to give up on learning about their abilities of this world just yet.


End file.
